An electric toothbrush with a drive mechanism comprising gearwheels is known for example from DE 39 37 854 A1. The drive mechanism converts a continuous rotary movement of the drive shaft of an electric motor into a reciprocating pivoting of a driven shaft. EP 0 850 027 B1 and EP 1 357 854 B1 disclose further drive mechanisms with gearwheels wherein the mechanisms further generate an additional pivoting of the drive shaft about a swiveling axis. The use of gearwheels may contribute to increased sound emissions.
US 2006/0101598 A1 discloses an electric toothbrush with a scotch yoke mechanism converting a continuous rotary movement of the drive shaft of an electric motor into a reciprocating longitudinal displacement of a driven shaft.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,576 describes an electric toothbrush comprising a housing, an electric motor with a drive shaft having a first rotary axis and a drive pin connected to the drive shaft eccentrically with respect to the rotary axis, and a driven shaft having a second rotary axis and mounted in the housing for performing a pivoting about the second rotary axis. The driven shaft is indirectly coupled to the drive pin by a gear mechanism converting a rotary motion of the drive shaft into a reciprocating pivoting of the driven shaft. The gear mechanism comprises an elastically deformable transmission member.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an electrically driven device with reduced sound emissions.